


Some of Us Are Gonna Try

by Prochytes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: Five times one crew of talented, bickering human train-wrecks intersected with another.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. The Devil's Due

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Jessica Jones_ to the end of S1, _The Defenders_ , and _Iron Fist_ to the end of S2.

“Murdock is coming to discuss the conviction of his client.”

“Understood.”

“And not – just so we’re clear – _your_ conviction that Murdock is the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.”

“The evidence is compelling, Captain.”

“The man is blind, Peralta.”

“OR IS HE?!”

“And shouting things still doesn’t make them true.”

“Well, one way or another, we’ll be sure.”

“If you’re referring to the obstacle course you’ve erected out there, that has to go.”

“Really?” Peralta looked yearningly back at the bull-pen. Diaz scowled in the midst of string like a Latina minotaur. “I traded Boyle late duty for all that dental floss.”


	2. Crime and Punishment

“Why is there a cat on my desk, Gina?” Holt eyed the tabby, sleeping on paperwork with an insouciance Peralta might have envied. 

“Oh – there she is. I’m glad she didn’t just up and vamoose. Frank asked me to look after her.”

“Frank?”

“This buff guy with sad eyes I met down the park. Metalhead, I think. He’d rescued her from a tree.”

“Frank sounds like a most public-spirited gentleman.”

“He was. Even the sniper agreed, although he might have been a little light-headed with the blood-loss.”

“What sniper?”

“The one Frank had just shot out of the same tree.”


	3. Hard-Boiling

“She’s not as cool as she thinks she is.” 

“She totally is,” said Peralta. 

Santiago sniffed. “I get why Boyle likes her. Tall; cranky; wears a lot of leather. She’s basically a nicotine patch for Rosa…” 

“Standing right here,” said Diaz.

“… but that whole ‘bad-ass P. I.’ thing is _so_ cliché. We should stop her from entering the building.”

“Challenging,” said Peralta. “Terry tried that once, and she wore him like a necklace.” 

“She’s mean as hell; usually drunk; and she snapped a man’s neck and got away with it.”

“But she has her faults, as well,” said Diaz.


	4. The Future of Law Enforcement

“Ironic, really," said Peralta. “Knight was decorated for what went down at Midland Circle, and, in her honour, you dug yourself a massive hole.” 

“I had a game-plan,” said Santiago dolefully. 

“Knight can read a crime scene like a book. It stands to reason that she could read Amy Santiago like a flier for a chintzy carpet warehouse.”

“I just wanted to impress her! They say she’ll make Captain soon. All that intelligence, and dedication, and…” 

“… perseverance in adversity, to which you tactfully alluded. I can’t believe you actually called her ‘RoboCop’.”

Santiago buried her face in her hands.


	5. Talk to the Hand

Diaz raised bloodied knuckles, weary but defiant. “You’re not taking me back to the Hand.”

The short chick dropped her own fists slightly. “You’re not Hand any more?”

“Hell, no. I fuck ass-holes up and incarcerate them legally. That, my friend, is the sweet, sweet taste of redemption. Aren’t you?”

“No. Er. This is awkward…”

“Wait up: Diaz was a ninja?”

“I keep nunchaku in my apartment, Peralta. The clues were there.” Diaz lowered her guard. “Meet Colleen. Seems like we both gave the Hand the finger.”

“Where did she get a light-sabre? More importantly, where do I get one?”

FINIS


End file.
